


I See What They Do Not

by ShatteringDesire



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, It's just... Damian, i screw with the characters to suit my tastes too much, i shouldn't write anything dc related, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteringDesire/pseuds/ShatteringDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could feel that his lips wish to stretch large and wide, show off his pearly whites, as he stifles the laugh in his chest that wishes to escape.</p><p>(If you click this, make sure to read the note inside.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See What They Do Not

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't what the hell this is. I just found it laying around my document bin labeled as "damian x tim" which makes me believe this was somehow suppose to have that pairing one way or another, but i think I like this as it is, so.

The son Taila had raised would merely have seen past his predecessor's carefully crafted wall he had created to the point where even his father cannot see through, and would not have cared. However – after living with them for even just a little over a year, he cannot ignore it – he cannot ignore the cries that go unheard or unnoticed by the others.

The fifth and current Robin kept his eyes at the third person to have the Robin mantle, easily seeing past the crowd of people while leaning against the pillar. However, he would have to move occasionally to a different pillar or wall because someone would get in his line of vision and would not move for a long while. Of course, he was aware that the others knew he was watching, them being the former Robins, the butler, and his father. He figured they were curious as to why; as they would sometimes glance over to them when they had a chance, using their eyes to question him, but he would merely stare at them as if they're mentally retarded in response.

Of course, if **they** knew, then **he** does as well, but not once has he shown any signs of discomfort from his stare – just goes on and about through the party; Damian knows that the Third Robin _must_ be curious. But no one else can see his curiosity, as they are mistaking it for irritation.

He could feel that his lips wish to stretch large and wide, show off his pearly whites, as he stifles the laugh in his chest that wishes to escape at this discovery.

_How can you call yourself a detective;_

Bright blue eyes narrow in distaste when they catch full lips and nice, white teeth stretched in a wide, laughing smile while someone else with the same blue eyes as his own placing a hand on his shoulder, getting in on the jokes being told.

 _if you do not see someone – someone that you claim as a_ son _... falling apart right in front of you?_


End file.
